Vivid Colors
by Kira 'Larry
Summary: Twenty years had the power to change a lot of things. ::Haitsu - Hyde x Tetsuya:: L'Arc en Ciel ::Colors English Version::


**Warnings:** Homossexual content. As I don't know neither of them in person, I can't afirm anything about "personality divertions", but I believe Tetsu's got a liiittle distorced.  
**Disclaimer:** L'Arc~en~Ciel belongs to Ogawa Tetsuya and all the members of the band. Tetsuya and Hyde belong to... er... themselves? Anyways, nothing over here is mine, besides the imagination and Haitsu addiction.  
This story wasn't created for profit.

* * *

**(VIVID) COLORS**

* * *

They weren't themselves anymore. At the condition of human beings, they were condemned to change with time. And twenty years is a long time.

During these twenty years they had followed pratically the same way. One or other obstacle but most of it, they made it together. Now, before them, this same path divided itself in four new ones... And the road they travelled together was nearing its end. The seven colors of the rainbow in the sky were disappearing.

Tetsuya sighed, sitting in front of the window and staring at the sky through the glass. Outside, the storm fell strong and merciless, tough, ironically, there was sun. They had scheduled an important reunion to decide what they would do with the profits that would be made on the next shows, but up to that moment, the only one that showed up was Hyde - who was enterteined with the television. Hyde, always Hyde. The first to get there, the last to leave. Ironically, the first color that would disappear from the rainbow.

"Do you think it's because of the rain?" asked the bassist, breaking the silence even tough his attention was still fix on the rain.

Hyde drove his eyes off the television to fix them at Tetsuya. It wasn't necessary to ask what that was about, Hyde knew. Hyde always knew.

"Probably." he answered, getting up from the couch to walk up to the window, stopping besides the other one. He put his hand on the wall next to the window and forced his sight, trying to observe the deserted street through the rain drops that wet the glass. "Relax..." he spoke after some time. "They will arrive soon."

Tetsuya sighed again, his breath tarnishing the glass. His eyes didn't back off from the window for a single moment, not even when Hyde approached. The vocalist felt impotent, in some way. Like always, he knew what the problem was, but felt limited for helping Tetsuya. He kept the silence for a while, following the eyes of the youngest and observing the rain.

"Soon a rainbow will show up." Hyde comented, looking again at Tetsuya and smiling in a kinder way, playing with his band's name._ Their_band's name.

Tetsu lifted his eyes to stare at him, but didn't smile back. Twenty years had transformed the happiness of summer into the melancholy of fall, and Hyde missed summer. The lack of reaction from the bassist trampled his heart.

"That, after a while, will disappear from the sky." answered the younger, turning his eyes back to the window.

It was Hyde's turn to sigh, the smile fading from his lips. He knew Tetsuya feared the end of the band, and he didn't condemn him for this. On the contrary, he even understood him. On the interviews he always seemed confident and calm, ensuring that nothing was in the end, but, away from everything, Hyde knew that he felt the weight of the rumors, the weight of a closure that he judged inevitable. L'Arc~en~Ciel was Tetsuya's life, it was the way full of obstacles through which they had walked together ever since the beggining. L'Arc~en~Ciel was twenty years, it was recognition, it was victory... It was a life, for everyone who, at some point, had any relationship with the band.

Breathing deeply, Hyde stepped a little forward, approaching the bassist, and held one of his hands. Tetsu's eyes fixed on him again, and Hyde felt happy for stealing his attention once more. Giving him another smile, Hyde turned his attention to the hands between his, cuddling them with a devotion Tetsuya already knew. Hyde's fingertips smoothly slided through the other's hand, going up his fingers until menacing to entwine them with his own, but he didn't. Instead, the vocalist held the hand delicadely and took it to his lips, kissing it.

"Hyde..."

The voice went out in a low and tremule sigh manner, a whisper clearly unsettling when breathing became tough. Hyde smiled hearing that whisper, his lips rubbing Tetsuya's hand. But it wasn't a happy smile. There was a noticeable melancholy in that smile.

"When did you lose your heat, Tetsu?"

That question made a bigger impact than expected, and Tetsuya's lips were half opened in a clear demonstration of surprise. Hyde lifted his eyes to observe him over the hand that was still next to his lips, waiting for an answer he knew would never come. In a matter of seconds, before Tetsuya could even think of showing some reaction, the vocalist released the hand and bent over the bassist's body, pressing their lips together in an exigent kiss.

Tetsu didn't expect it, but it wasn't something new.

Hyde didn't take long to deepen the contact, and neither waited for the permission that would never come. Those touches weren't news to them, the relationship they kept hidden from everyone was something that came from the very first years, when they were young in the beggining of the carrer. When it was summer. When the rainbow started showing up at the sky. On that time, Tetsu answered the attacks with effort, corresponding the expectations even if allowing to be dominated. They had nothing to lose.

They had been lovers during the twenty years walking together. They still were, in some way, but now they had too much to lose if they showed their feelings. Because they obviously loved each other. Twenty years is too long to be kidding or for a simple case, and what existed between them went way beyond simples attraction. It was almost a life, a lot longer them most couples you see nowadays. But today there were the weight of two marriages, kids and a separate road. And the five capital letters from VAMPS compressed Tetsuya in a doubt he never had. Hyde was there... But until when?

This kept him from corresponding as Hyde wanted, and it was, in parts, what took away the summer's heat. Not that Hyde knew it, and not that it was part of Tetsu's plans to let him know.

It was because of Tetsuya's lack of reaction that Hyde felt the need to advance with less delicacy. He needed him, it didn't matter if with the heat he missed or just the melancholy so present the past years, but he needed him, in any way. He pressed his lips against Tetsuya's in a more exigent and strong way, parting them with his tongue to have full acess to the other's mouth - that, some way, also belonged to him. As Tetsuya himself was his and would always be. He didn't find resistance, neither was corresponded, but he learned to live with that after a while, just as he learnt the lack of reaction was better then refusal. Actually, that was Tetsu's inconscient way to show he still loved him, despite the events from the past years. Hyde understood it.

And at the same time everything was different, there was still a thing or two that kept the same. Even if he didn't correspond to Hyde's touches and kisses, Tetsuya still let himself be dominated, accepting Hyde in silcence, in a discreete delivery. The sensation of touching his lips was still the same one that took over his body the first time, and the lips were also the same. The feeling laid up on those stolen kisses, if not the same, were even bigger. The tongue in which Hyde's entwined was Tetsu's, the eyes closed before his were Tetsu's, the voice that whispered his name at those moments was Tetsu's. Be it summer or fall, it was still a season. Be it hapiness, sadness, smiles or sighs, it was still Tetsuya. And it was for him that Hyde dedicated his love, it was beside him that Hyde would always be, no matter what he needed to do.

They moved away after a long time, when air made itself necessary for both. The vocalist moved away only a little, holding Tetsu through his wrist and pulling him with some strenght, making him stand up. The half open lips of the bassist let out a heavy and puffing breath, and he allowed himself to moan lowly when Hyde's possessive arms circled his waist, pushing him towards the wall besides the window. Tetsu remained still, staring at Hyde with a lost look, that overflowed with emotions at the same time it almost didn't let any of it show. But Hyde knew how to decipher every look of his, as discreete as it could be. Sighing, Hyde close his eyes and supported his head on the curve of Tetsu's neck, pressing the arms around his waist, while pushing him even more against the wall using his own body.

Faltering, and after a long while in which both remained that way, Tetsuya's hands finally moved, landing lightly on the other's short hair. The first movent of Tetsuya in a long time, Hyde sweared he would start crying.

"I missed you..." he murmurred against the other's neck, rubbing the lips over his skin on purpose.

"Hyde... We won't..."

"They never disappear, Tetsu" interrupted the vocalist, lifting his head to fix his eyes in a point beyond the wet glass on the window beside them. "They hide for a while to, after that, come back with more intensity. And they always come back."

With a movement of his head, Hyde indicated a point outside, and Tetsu turned his face to the side, to see what it was. And finally smiled, followed by Hyde.

The rain had stopped, and in the sunny blue sky, the first colors of the rainbow started showing up.

* * *

_Started: 04/11/2011_  
_Finished: 04/15/2011_

**A/N:**

Before anything else, I want to apologize for the eventual (and likely) english errors troughout the fic. Really, forgive me.

After that... Yeah, I noticed Ken and Yuki didn't show up at any moment. But... well... they were late, and I couldn't find a good oportunity to mention both of them without breaking the mood and going off my intentions for the fic itself.

Then you ask me: what intentions? I think Laruku rumors are general knowlegde. After all, twenty years is a long time, even for a band. Their way was once golden, but everything reaches an end. I'm in love with L'Arc, but I do believe they really are reaching their end, even if I don't want it no way.  
I admit I don't really think Tetsuya is like that. Actually, I think he would deal with the end of the band better than others in his place. But, to save the plot as I imagined it, I transformed his personality in something a little more angst. I have seen many fics pictring Hyde this way - colder, more mature and with a personality more inflexible and chilly -, but with the excuse that L'Arc is Tetsuya's band (because, well, he is the leader), I decided to make the fic this way, with him more shaken with the likely end.

Oh yeah... I don't know how are, up to day, the relationships between Hyde and Megumi, and Tetsu and Ayana, but I put it as if they were still together.

To finish it, I once again apologize if the personalitys got a little distorced. And I take this moment to say I miss a lot Haitsu fanservices on the shows.

**(The English Version is just a translation of my original Colors fanfiction, which is written in Portuguese, my first language. I asked a friend for help and, while we were translating, he ended up translating everything - the fic itself and the notes - so, these notes are a bit old - written almost a year ago. Still, my thoughts and feelings about it are still the same, so I decided to keep the notes as they are in the original.)**


End file.
